One in a billion
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl y Carol quedan atrapados en una cabaña tras una fuerte pelea. El estar apunto de morir les lleva a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos y todo cambia para ellos a partir de ese momento.


" **A one in a billion"**

Había sido tan estúpido. Tan descuidado. Y ahora los dos estaban atrapados en esa cabaña, que no era más que una habitación.Y todo por querer pasar más tiempo con ella, para pelearse y acabar en mitad de una discusión y con las distracciones cometer una gran estupidez que les había llevado a esto.

…...

Cuando volvió con Sasha y Abraham y vió a Carol de nuevo, comprendió que todos los caminos le llevarían a ella y si estaba separado de ella, la vida haría que la recordara. Como con la maldita flor. La maldita flor cherokee.

A la semana de su reencuentro con ella le propuso hacer una escapada para más provisiones, los dos, porque la echaba de menos y ella a él. Quizás así podría recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en el que se había alejado de ella. Lo curioso es que aunque se alejara de ella, la quería más cada día... ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Ella aceptó encantada, desde que había descubierto su verdader fachada la gente en Alexandria no la dejaba en paz. Dandole las gracias una y otra vez. Y luego estaba Morgan, el hijo de puta de Morgan que siempre intentaba darle una lección de moralidad.

Los dos se habían llevado la moto dirección sur, los dos gozaban de la calma y la tranquilidad de la presencia del otro. En un momento, Carol se apoyó en la espalda de Daryl y él acarició la mano con la que ella se agarraba. Eran momentos raros, en los que él estaba cómodo con la cercanía de la gente y desde luego, ella era la única que podía acercarse a él así. Y Daryl se había dado cuenta con el paso de los años, que le encantaba eso. Y desde que había vuelto, había aprendido a responder a esos pequeños toques.

Habían parado al lado de una pequeña casita, parecía una casita de muñecas pero nada más bajar de la moto tenía una mala sensación. Una sensación que Carol parecía compartir al ver el poco color que tenía en la cara en ese momento.

Entraron a inspeccionarla y así buscar algunas provisiones. Daryl se encargó de la planta baja y Carol de la de arriba. Daryl tenía una mala sensación y comprobó que era cierta, al ver a Carol parada inmóvil a solo un metro de distancia de un caminante. Un caminante que resultaba ser una niña rubia de unos 14 años.

¿Es que te has vuelto loca o que mierda te pasa? - le gritó tras haberle disparado.

Y ella sin responderle salió corriendo de la casa con Daryl detrás. Ella siguió corriendo adentrandose en el bosque, hasta que se detuvo y cayó de rodillas agarrandose el estómago.

¿Quieres parar y decirme que mierda te pasa? La última vez que intento pasa tiempo contigo joder, ¿Qué pasa? Alexandria te ha vuelto loca? ¿Le voy a tener que dar la razón a Morgan?- le gritaba sin parar y sabía que luego se arrepentiría de cada palabra.- ¿Pero quieres responderme joder? - le dijo agarrando su brazo con dureza , con tanta dureza que luego a ella le quedarían marcas. Otra cosa de la que se arrepentiria.

Y de pronto vió como ella se soltaba de él, y vomitaba bruscamente cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Daryl la miró espantado, pensando que mierda le pasaba. Le pasó un pañuelo y ella se limpió.

Te juro que o me explicas que te pasa o te dejo aquí tirada en mitad del bosque, estúpida- le dijo. Sí, también se arrepentiría de ello.

No le gustaba como le estaba hablando, pero el miedo que sintió al ver como esa niña la mordía era mayor que su preocupación por hablarle bien .De pronto escuchó un ruido de gemidos y sabía que la habían cagado. Una manada de caminantes apareció de la nada.

Carol se levantó con ayuda de Daryl y los dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, por desgracia no podían volver hacia la moto así que salieron cprriendo hacia una dirección desconocida.

Cuando pensaba que no podían más, entró con ella en una cabaña. Para luego darse cuenta que era una ratonera sin salida. Les había conducido a la muerte a los dos.

…...

Daryl miraba a Carol que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada.

Vamos a morir, podrías al menos hablarme ¿No? - le dijo gruñendo

Maté a Lizzie.

Joder. Por un momento juró haberse quedado sin respiración,no podía ser eso. Dios, eso no. Escuchó como si estuviera lejos la historia completa y lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de él, era como la había dejado pasar su dolor a solas porque se alejó de ella y como la había tratado antes en la casa.

Escuchó los sollozos de ella de dolor pero no era capaz de acercarse a ella. Joder, estaban muertos y la había tratado como una mierda. Y si salían de esta, ella podría evitarle y mandarle a la mierda con toda la razón del mundo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró. Y entonces notó como alguien agarraba sus manos y le miraban con unos ojos azules. Carol.

Sh.. entiendo que reaccionaras así... - le dijo ella siempre tan buena, tan amable con él.. tan comprensiva- he sido una estúpida...

¿Cómo puedes perdonarme Carol? ¿Cómo? No te merezco.. lo único que quería era estar cerca tuya y ahora por mi culpa vamos a morir...- le dijo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Era la primeraa vez que lloraba delante de ella. Sólo delante de ella

Cielo..sé que nada de lo que has dicho lo decía en serio.. Te conozco.. ¿recuerdas?- le dijo ella agarrando su mejilla

Yo te conozco también.. - dijo él perdiendose en sus ojos- Eres una entre un billón... ¿lo sabías?

Y ella se rió. Solo Carol Peletier podía reirse en una situación así. Y por eso la amaba. Era única.

Daryl.. no quiero morir .. pero si tengo que hacerlo.. elijo este lugar y este momento.. contigo- le dijo ella besando su mejilla

Dayl cerró los ojos y más lágrimas se derramaron. No quería que ella muriese, se había prometido cuando falló a Sophia que siempre la protegería. Quería que los dos viviesen para poder tener laa oportunidad de empezar de nuevo con ella, ver donde acabarían... quien sabe.. quizás acababa con niños y todos... le encantaba ver a Carol con niños, esa dulzura, esa naturalida...

¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?- le confesó aún con los ojos cerrados

Lo sé cielo- dijo ella – mírame Daryl... Yo también.. estoy enamorada de ti...

Y Daryl vió como ella lloraba. Malditos estúpidos. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Daryl observó una foto en el fondo de la cabaña , una boda. Y pensó ¿Y por qué no?

Carol , sé que te va a parecer una estupidez... todo lo que hago es una estupidez.. pero si vamos a morir.. ¿Qué mas da?- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella y veía como ella empezaba a llorar de la felicidad y de la tristeza por un momento así en la peor de las situaciones- Eres la primera que me aceptó tal cual era.. la primera que se convirtió en mi amiga... mi mejor amiga.. la persona que me enseñó a sentir... la que siempre me comprendió.Eres la primera que he amado y la última a la que amaré, lo daría por todo por poder salvarte la vida una vez más como tantas veces me has salvado tu.. Aunque nos queda más muerte que vida, ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa? Y si conseguimos salir de ésta, te daré la mejor vida que pueda darte... Dime Carol Peletier, ¿Quieres ser Carol Dixon?

Y ella le besó. Con fuerza y pasión. Susurrando un " siempre he sido tuya" mientras seguía besandole.

Sabía que se les acababa el tiempo. No perdieron ningún momento más, con amor y delicadeza se la llevó a la cama que había en la habitación y quitandose mutuamente las ropas, empezaron a hacer el amor.

Y olvidó todo a su alrededor, olvidó el hecho de que decenas de zombies estaban a la puerta de la cabaña. Olvidó que la muerte les esperaba ya. Sus gemidos, su belleza le dejó alelado, solo pensaba en ella, en su mujer. Y mientras los dos llegaban al clímax,, se dió cuenta que cada momento les había llevado a éste.

…...

Se habían vestido y los dos se miraban con amor en la cama. No podían separarse ni un milímetro. Notó como Carol temblaba y ella intentaba impedir las lágrimas .

Shh.. tranquila.. estamos juntos.. y más allá.. también estaremos juntos..- le decía él

Ni la muerte podrá con nosotros- le dijo ella con fuerza.

Ni la muerte – repitió él

De pronto oyeron un ruido y varios disparos. Se miraron con esperanza y vieron como Rick abría la puerta, y salió corriendo a abrazarles casi llorando. Gritando que pensaban que los habían perdido para siempre. Y los dos abrazaban a su amigo

mientras pensaban que el amor que se tenían les había salvado, una vez más

…...

5 años después.

Daryl miraba embelesado a la niña rubia de ojos azules que le había robado el corazón. Anna Sophia. Su hija.

Al mes de aquella apasionada noche en la cabaña, Carol descubrió que estaba embarazada. Y nada pudo alegrarle más. Recordaba la carol de asombro de Rick, Glenn y los demás cuando al abrazó besandola y la llamaba Carol Dixon.

No se habían casado oficialmente, pero ahora, cuatro años después del nacimiento de su pequeña Anna Sophia, había decidido que era hora de darle la boda que merecía a la mujer de su vida.

Daryl se encontraba en el altar de la iglesia acompañado de Aaron, el padrino. Estaba viendo como Anna iba soltando flores por el camino junto con Judith, de 9 años de edad. Las dos estaban preciosas. Pero Daryl estaba completamente enamorado de su hija, tenía el pelo que Carol decía tenía de joven y además esos jodidos ojos azules que le quitaban el aliento. Tenía su dulzura y ya todo lo demás era como él. Incluido su mal vocabulario. Glenn se desternillaba de risa con el mal vocabulario de la niña tan pequeña.

Miró a Rick, quién presidía la ceremonia, y notó como le miraba con una gran felicidad. El propio hombre estaba esperando otro hijo, esta vez con Michonne. Vió como la sonrisa de Rick se agrandaba y le guiñaba un ojo para mirar a la puerta.

Ahí estaba. Su ángel. Su salvación. Carol.

Había optado por un precioso vestido blanco, muy simple pero que le quedaba increíble. A Daryl le costaba creer que su mujer tuviera un cuerpo así, entrados en los 40 y con dos embarazos en toda su vida. Llevaba un leve maquillaje y llevaba su pelo , medio recogido, con mechones sueltos. Ahora tenía el pelo casi por la zona del sujetador de largo. Un pelo que Daryl adoraba .

Carol se detuvo delante de él mientras Glenn pasaba su mano a la de Daryl. Y los demás se sentaban.

Amigos y amigas de Alexandria, estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de nuestros dos queridos amigos. Daryl Robert Dixon y Carol Anne Peletier. He sido testigo de como su amor crecía desde el momento en que se conocieron, de como se han cuidado mutuamente, y os aseguro que si hay una pareja que cuente con mi bendición, y con la bendición de Dios, es ésta. - se giró a mirar a Daryl- Daryl, ¿Tomas a Carol como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Sí, quiero- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla

¿Y tú, Carol tomas a Daryl como esposo?

Sí, quiero- le dijo

Podéis intercambiar los anillos. Bien, hay algo que querrais decir?- dijo mirandolos.

Sí, que ni la muerte podrá separarnos- dijeron a la vez haciendo que Rick les sonriera con complicidad, sabiendo que era bien cierto.

Bien. Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Atlanta, la ciudad de Alexandria y la iglesia.. yo os declaro marido y mujer. Señores, os presento a Daryl y Carol Dixon. - todos aplaudieron y silbaron con alegría- Daryl, puedes besar a la novia.

Y Daryl la besó, con toda su familia por testigo. Hasta que Anna pidió atención y Carol la cogió en brazos.

Y entonces, Daryl pensó

Solo un Dixon se casa y tiene hijos en pleno apocalipsis zombie. Y joder, que feliz era.


End file.
